


Ticket

by jibootyjimin



Series: Wangtober [13]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Jackson Wang, Creampie, M/M, Smut, Top Mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 00:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16295036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jibootyjimin/pseuds/jibootyjimin
Summary: Jackson moaned softly, his eyes closed as he let Mark touch him. "Stop staring."--(Kinktober Day 13 - Creampie)This work is not related to any other work in the series.





	Ticket

**Author's Note:**

> note: markson nation this one is for y'all. also if things start seeming repetitive then I'm sorry. there's only so much stuff i can think about with my two remaining struggling braincells for an entire month. also pt.2 this was my first time writing markson. also pt.3 the kink was like barely mentioned but at least its there uwu

Jackson could feel his legs about to give out, his muscles tired and the fog in his brain was teetering at the edge, threatening to envelop him completely and leave him consciously unconscious.

The hands on his hips were tight in their grip, long lean fingers forcing his body to stay upright as Mark kept up his movements in and out of him.

Mark had a steady rhythm going, his thrusts getting uneven the closer he got to reaching his quickly approaching orgasm. Jackson had his cheek pressed into one of the pillows on his bed, his mouth open as a steady stream of noises left him, his eyes heavy and his lips parting with every gasp and breathy moan of Mark's name.

"You gonna let me come inside of you, baby?" Mark grunted as he leant over him and pressed a kiss to the back of his neck, his teeth scraping his skin teasingly.

"Yes," Jackson was talking in whines more than in actuall words, his voice cracking as he reached a hand back blindly until Mark grabbed it and linked their fingers, pressing their hands into the sheets beside Jackson's head. "Please, I want you to."

Mark's grunt of response made Jackson's dick twitch, he was half hard and if he hadn't just came not five minutes ago he'd probably have come the second Mark growled against his back, mouth parting and biting at him as he moaned and continued thrusting into him with a short whine.

"You always please me so well, you know?" Mark's breathless voice was right against his shoulder, his forehead pressing against him and his hot breath brushing over his sweaty skin. "Always please Gege so much, Jackson."

"Oh, fuck-" Jackson whimpered and buried his face into his pillow, his eyes screwing shut and his heart stuttering it's frantic beating in his chest.

"Yeah, Gege is always so satisfied with you." Jackson made another noise and Mark laughed, teeth nipping at the skin of his shoulder lightly as he broke off with a whimper. "I'm close."

Jackson tightened around him, fingers curling around Mark's hand and into the sheets, mouth open and wetting the pillow with his saliva, hips pressing back to chase the feeling of Mark's cock pulling out with every thrust.

Jackson made encouraging little noises, his dick sensitive where it rubbed against his own mess on the sheets under him, his legs quivering and his toes curling as Mark groaned and moved his hand from his hip to his waist, digging his nails into the skin and making Jackson gasp. It wasn't much long after that Mark's hips were stuttering into a slow grind, his whole body shuddering and falling onto Jackson's as he came, his mouth pressing praise after praise into any part of Jackson he could reach and kiss.

Jackson whined, his breathing hard and stuttering with his pulse beating frantically in his ears as he gasped and tightened his grip on Mark's hand.

Mark took a few minutes to regain his breathing into something semi regular before he pulled out of him, letting his hand go so he could hold him with both hands. Jackson made a noise of discontent as soon as he pulled out, feeling dreadfully empty as his stretched rim tightened around nothing.

"Fuck, do it again." Mark whispered in English, his voice just as breathless as before as his hands gripped Jackson's asscheeks and pulled them apart, his middle finger rubbing over his pink hole. "Fuck you're so full with come."

Jackson moaned softly, his eyes closed as he let Mark touch him. "Stop staring."

"But you're fucking _leaking,_ " And yeah it was a weird way to put it, but Mark couldn't get his brain to function properly as he watched his come slowly start seeping out of Jackson. He used his finger to press it back in, humming and shushing the younger softly as he pushed his finger into him. Jackson made another noise, his hole clenching around his single digit and when he pulled it away, Mark cursed with a whine.

"Can you hurry up and cuddle me already?" Jackson huffed and straightened his legs so he was lying on the bed comfortably. "I'm tired and needy for cuddles, come here or I'll go get someone else to do it for you."

"I want to see you actually be able to even get up." Mark huffed and finally crawled up next to him lying down facing him and smiling softly when all Jackson managed in response was a sleepy blink.

"Sleep." He muttered and Mark's eyes softened even more, nodding and wrapping his arm around Jackson, rubbing up and down his back as he shuffled closer until they were tangled and comfortable.

"Sure, just don't complain when you wake up with dried come on you." Mark sighed teasingly and then pressed a kiss to his forehead and watched as his eyes fluttered and his breathing evened out.

 


End file.
